


Тёплый и пушистый

by Natashka1997



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Scott, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashka1997/pseuds/Natashka1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Стайлз проснулся, а Скотт - волк<br/>http://cs627417.vk.me/v627417305/1d2af/eQHzJcHti1U.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Последнее, что ожидал услышать Стайлз, проснувшись ночью, это тихий скулёж под дверью комнаты. На часах три утра, завтра важный тест по химии, перед которым хотелось хорошенько выспаться, а в их дом, кажется, забралась бродячая собака. Сколько раз он говорил отцу проверять заднюю дверь, где зачем-то была дверца для собак, которых у него не было никогда, несмотря на все мольбы.

Стайлз вздохнул и поднялся с кровати, недовольно поежившись от прохладного воздуха из приоткрытого окна. В небе висела полная луна, напоминавшая плоский сыр.

В дверь недовольно поскреблись. Стайлз взялся за ручку, потянув на себя, и, только каким-то седьмым чувством помня об отдыхающем после смены отце в соседней комнате, подавил крик, когда увидел две пары красных глаз, выжидающе смотрящих на него.

В коридоре их дома стоял, довольно высунув язык, чёрный волк, ростом где-то по пояс Стайлзу.

Ткнувшись к нему в живот, волк по-хозяйски забежал в комнату и прыгнул на кровать. С несколько секунд потоптался на ней, ворочаясь, а затем улегся и сложил морду на лапы, всё также не отводя взгляд.

Стайлз наконец отмер и, прижавшись к стене, сделал пару шагов по направлению к окну. Волк, не отрываясь, следил за ним, и он судорожно сглотнул, остановившись.

— Хей, дружище, ты не мог бы... — Стайлз чувствовал себя идиотом, но ведь волк ещё не проявлял агрессию. Он нервно хихикнул. — Подвинуться, что ли.

Каково же было удивление, когда тот, кивнув или просто качнув мордой, лег поперёк кровати, оставив левую сторону свободной, и посмотрел осмысленным взглядом.

Нет. Этого не может быть. Или может?

— Скотт?

Ухо волка дернулось.

— О мой бог! — Стайлз резко опустился на кровать и протянул руку к тёмной и даже на вид гладкой шерсти. - Скотт.

Он лизнул ему ладонь в ответ и, если это не отсвет от луны, попытался улыбнуться. Стайлз завороженно смотрел, как длинный розовый язык проходится по его запястью.

— Только не смей облизывать лицо, волчара.

Скотт оскорбленно фыркнул, а затем вдруг ткнулся Стайлзу куда-то в подмышку.

— Что? — нахмурился Стайлз. Скотт ткнулся мокрым носом ещё раз, но ясности это не прибавило. Только когда он показал на собственном примере, снова потоптавшись на месте, когтями цепляясь за простыни, прилег на свою сторону кровати и сложил морду на подушку, Стайлз догадался.

Смущенно прочистив горло, он прилег рядом, закутавшись в одеяло, но даже сквозь четыре слоя ткани чувствовал жар, исходящий от шерсти. Волк повёл ухом и забавно фыркнул.

Несколько минут они пролежали в тишине, а потом Стайлз, которому некуда было деть руки, спросил:

— Могу я?.. — и потянулся погладить. Скотт прикрыл один глаз, другим следя за его движением, и заурчал. 

Стайлз почесал ему живот, за ухом, смеясь, видя оскорбленный, но в то же время довольный вид морды. 

— Спокойной ночи, Скотти, — он обнял его как мягкую игрушку, ближе прижимая к себе. Скотт, кажется, не имел ничего против. Вздохнул и лизнул его в щеку. — Эй!

•

Стайлз проснулся с ощущением чего-то неправильного. Еле разлепив глаза, он ошарашенно вскрикнул. 

Вместо тёплого и пушистого волка к нему прижимался голый Скотт, который, услышав крик, поморщился и лениво открыл глаза.

— Доброе утро, — сказал он и, как ни в чём не бывало, улыбнулся и сгреб в охапку Стайлза, прижимая к себе и снова засыпая.


	2. Chapter 2

— … и всё бы ничего, не будь он голым после этого.

— То есть, голым – голым? 

— Нет, голым – одетым, — съязвил Стайлз.

Лидия пожала плечами и расставила очередную стопку книг на полку по алфавиту. В эти выходные она вызвалась помочь библиотеке прибраться, хотя, по мнению Стайлза, сколько здесь не убирай, всегда будет куча захламлений по углам. Он никогда не видел, чтобы здесь когда-то что-то не валялось. 

Тем не менее, Лидия потащила его с собой, а он хотел потащить с собой Скотта, но тот отмазался работой в клинике с самой отвратительной улыбкой на земле.

— Скажи мне ещё раз, что я здесь делаю? — спросил Стайлз.

— Ты помогаешь нашей школе процветать, облагораживаешь, э-э, как там она сказала… Ах да, облагораживаешь чистилище всех наук и книг.

— Какая чушь!

— Принеси мне вот ту стопку книг, — Лидия словно бы не замечала его язвительности и недовольства.

Стайлз скорчил рожицу.

— Ты где-то видишь под этой рубашкой мышцы? Или под этой хлипкой оболочкой суперсилу? 

— Заткнись и помоги мне.

Когда он притащил книги, она сказала:

— Вы поговорили об этом? То есть, не могли же вы сделать вид, будто бы ничего не произошло. К тому же, Скотт пришёл не к Кире, а к тебе, и проснулся голый не с ней, а с тобой.

— В том-то и дело, что, когда я проснулся – его не было. И когда я увидел его, он даже словом не обмолвился об этом. Для него словно нормально прибегать к кому-то в обличии волка, пугать до полусмерти, а потом ещё и обниматься. 

Лидия вздохнула.

— А ты сам попробовал об этом заговорить?

Стайлз посмотрел на неё недовольно.

— Как ты себе представляешь? О, привет, Скотт, помнишь, ты как бы приходил ко мне сегодня, то есть не ты, а волк, и он как будто хотел меня съесть. А потом мы обнимались, классно, да? И ты голый прижимался ко мне.

Лидия поморщилась, присела за стол и разгладила полы юбки, а потом взглянула так, как смотрела всегда – с толикой какого-то странного сожаления, будто бы он больной или тупой, а она не может помочь ему с этим справиться.

— Для начала ты должен решить, понравилось ли тебе это, было ли тебе неприятно или же наоборот. Как ты относишься к Скотту, что к нему чувствуешь.

•

Стайлз думал об этом, хотел он этого или нет. Слова Лидии не то чтобы задели его, но что-то пошевелили изнутри, и теперь он переосмысливал многие вещи, в том числе и дружбу со Скоттом. Это было странно, пугающе и довольно-таки познавательно. Если, конечно, можно назвать познавательным осознание влюблённости в лучшего друга детства. Он уже хотел набрать номер Лидии и высказать ей все хорошие вещи, но потом понял, что это будет слишком, да и она не виновата в этом. В том, что он любит Скотта. Твою же мать…

Но что действительно стало его пугать, так это то, что волк стал приходить каждый день. Стайлз не был уверен, осознавал ли Скотт свои действия или это какая-то волчья херня типа «дом там, где безопасность» или же «дом там, где твоя пара». Ему определённо не стоило читать те глупые записи в интернете.

И это становилось привычкой – просыпаться от горячего тела, прижимающегося к нему. Скотт обнимал его крепко, дыша в шею и изредка касаясь губами кожи, и Стайлз засыпал, и это был крепкий и спокойный сон, после которого он чувствовал себя куда бодрее, чем в предыдущие дни. На полке в его шкафу появилась одежда Скотта, но утром самого Скотта он не видел. О нём напоминала лишь смятая вторая половина постели. 

Лидия убеждала его поговорить об этом со Скоттом, разъяснить всё, выяснить отношения, которых и не было, но Стайлз боялся, что, заговори он об этом, потеряет всё имеющееся. Ему просто хотелось верить, что Скотт приходит именно к нему не потому, что он его лучший друг. Ему не хотелось знать, что это не то большее, что он представил. 

— Ты весь провонял им, — сказала Малия, морща нос, но, тем не менее, почти вжимаясь лицом в его шею. — Такое ощущение, что альфа пометил свою самку.

— О, заткнись! Ты так и не научилась шутить.

— Кто сказал, что я шучу? Слюны на тебе, конечно, нет, но вот запаха предостаточно. Любой оборотень к тебе на милю не подойдёт. 

— Ты же подошла, — заметил Стайлз.

Малия ухмыльнулась.

— Потому что мне надо заниматься математикой, а Лидия слишком умная. Может, сходим в кафе? Там, может, оленину не подают, но чизкейки отменные.

— Мы идём заниматься или есть? 

— Как знать.

•

Вернувшись вечером домой и скинув куртку, Стайлз поднялся на второй этаж и вскрикнул совсем не по-мужски, заметив тень на кровати. Только найдя трясущимися руками выключатель, он увидел, что там лежит Скотт, сложив руки на груди и прикрыв глаза. Изваяние хреново.

— Ты чего тут делаешь?

Скотт открыл глаза, сверкая красными радужками, глядя пусть и не зло, но очень настороженно и оттого более пугающе.

— Тебя жду.

Стайлз нервно улыбнулся.

— Мило.

— Ага.

Скотт следил за ним взглядом, когда он снимал рубашку и вешал её в шкаф, когда ходил в ванную умыться и когда подошёл к столу, готовясь заниматься собственными уроками. Это очень напрягало и всё ещё пугало. Скотт не был разговорчивым парнем, душой компании, но и не молчал никогда так долго. 

— Что происходит? — спросил Стайлз, оборачиваясь.

Скотт поднял брови и невинно спросил:

— О чём ты?

— Я вот об этом. Ты лежишь тут, смотришь на меня так, будто бы я начал атомную войну, и сверкаешь своими альфа-глазами. Я не твоя самка!

— Ладно.

— Ладно? — Стайлз подошёл к нему, глянул сверху вниз, подозрительно сощурив глаза. — Это всё что ты можешь сказать? Ладно? 

— Как ты провёл время в кафе? Понравилось? А что же, секс не обломился?

Скотт выглядел всё так же отстранённо спокойно и холодно. 

— Что? — растерялся Стайлз.

— Ты думаешь, я просто так к тебе прихожу? Позволяю гладить, обращаться почти как с псом, чёрт побери. Обнимаю тебя постоянно, и ты вроде всем доволен, но потом ты неожиданно идёшь с Малией на свидание. 

Стайлз сел на кровать. Ноги его уже не держали.

— Это не свидание, — только и сказал он. — Я помогал ей с математикой.

— Теперь это так называется?

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? 

— Ничего. Я совершенно ничего от тебя не хочу. Извини, что побеспокоил, — Скотт встал и подошёл к окну. Конечно, выходить через дверь не прерогатива оборотней. Стайлз подскочил и схватил его за рукав, заглянул в глаза, почему-то полные боли и печали.

— Что за херня, Скотт? Я не понимаю. Сначала ты приходишь ко мне чёртовым волком, а утром я тебя не вижу. То есть это нормально для тебя? И сейчас ты мне ничего не объясняешь и ведёшь себя так, будто бы я во всём виноват!

— Не могу же я просто прийти к тебе, обнять и прижаться. Как-то это не входит в дружбу двух парней. Но, когда я заметил, как ты отреагировал на моё обращение, то подумал – почему бы и нет? 

Стайлз улыбнулся.

— То есть, просто ты прижаться ко мне не можешь, а голым можешь?

Скотт покраснел.

— Прости. Я больше не потревожу тебя, правда.

— Эй, эй, — Стайлз снова остановил его. — Я ведь не против. Только давай без этого оборотневого стриптиза. 

Скотт широко улыбнулся и сгрёб его в охапку, а потом поцеловал так, что у Стайлза пальцы на ногах поджались.

— Но я всё ещё не твоя самка! — предупредил он, хватая ртом воздух.


End file.
